


Intervention

by cathrheas



Series: Commissions [31]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Annette begins skipping class, and Byleth finds himself in a strange situation as a result.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Annette Fantine Dominic/My Unit | Byleth, Hilda Valentine Goneril/My Unit | Byleth, Hilda Valentine Goneril/My Unit | Byleth/Annette Fantine Dominic
Series: Commissions [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for my pal Sean! A (hopefully) cool fic for a (definitely) cool dude :D

Byleth knew relatively little about the psychological part of being a teacher. He delivered his lessons, trained with his students, and rarely had to deal with discipline. The Golden Deer were a bit rowdy on their own, and some of his transfer students were even worse, but they usually showed up to class, at the very least.

Except for Hilda. He’d learned not to count on her appearance.

He’d talked to her about it over and over again, and had even urged some of the other instructors to talk to her, as well. Again and again, she’d smile sweetly and bat her eyelashes—”sorry, Professor!”—and promise to come next time. But, of course, she didn’t, and then they’d have another chat with her, and the cycle would repeat.

When Byleth reunited with all of his students at Garreg Mach, he was pleased at how they all seemed to have matured quite a lot. It was depressing to think about how they had all been forced to do so because of the war, but he was proud nonetheless. So, he pushed the thoughts of Hilda’s past habits out of his mind, confident that she’d grown out of it. Not to mention, they were doing classroom-style lectures a lot less, instead replacing them with war meetings—and Hilda definitely understood the gravity of those, right?

Wrong.

Hilda didn’t show up to lectures or seminars at all. She was only at war meetings if someone either figuratively or literally dragged her there, or if she came on a whim. It was a little taxing, especially since she was the only student that he had those kinds of problems with, and a stern talking-to wasn’t doing the trick.

He hadn’t given up on her, per se, but he was starting to question how much time he was investing into getting her to show up. She was passing her certifications one way or another, and she was always a star on the battlefield—it was a marvel, really. So, he let her be, instead focusing on the war effort and leading the rest of the army.

And then, Annette stopped coming, too.

That was concerning. She missed one day, and claimed that she wasn’t feeling well. He didn’t mind her resting—he’d heard black magic could be taxing on the body, and she was always working hard. When she missed another day in the same week, he assumed she still wasn’t feeling well. And then she missed three more in the next week, and...he was starting to get concerned.

He honestly didn’t think that she was skipping until he went to go find her, on the fifth day. He was more worried about her health, wondering if she’d caught something serious and didn’t want to infect others, or, worse, couldn’t even make it out to class. He decided to go to her room, after the class was over, knocking on the door.

There was no response. Frowning, he knocked again, and he heard some shuffling from behind the door. One more knock, and...

“Who is it?”

Byleth paused. Annette’s voice might have sounded different if she were ill, but not  _ that _ different. He knew that voice. “Hilda?”

And, at the same time, she recognized him. She was whispering, but the surprise in her voice was evident. “Oh! Uh, Professor! How can I help you?”

“...This  _ is _ Annette’s room, right?”

“Oh, yeah, but...she’s sleeping.”

“Is she not feeling well?”

“Uh...no! She’s not! She’s feeling very, very sick.”

“Should I call Manuela?”

“No, no, that’s not necessary. I’ve got it under control!”

Byleth felt a little strange, listening to Hilda ramble at him from behind the door. If he was being honest, something didn’t sound quite right. The studious Annette, in a locked room with the chronic absentee Hilda? No, it didn’t sound right at all.

But again, he knew Annette rather well, and he was sure she wouldn’t play hooky for no good reason. If Hilda was taking care of her, then... “Alright. I’ll leave it to you. Keep me updated.”

“Got it! See you, Professor.”

Byleth walked away, sparing one backwards glance at the door. Then, like before, he decided to put it out of his mind.

* * *

Their rest day approached, and Byleth was lucky enough to catch Annette in the dining hall. She looked as sprightly and energetic as usual, and Byleth was relieved to see her doing well. She was talking with Hilda, though, so Byleth didn't approach her, counting on seeing her in their lecture the next day.

But yet again, Annette did not show up.

That was when Byleth first became suspicious. Sure, she had been "ill" before, but it struck him as strange that she was suddenly unable to attend the lecture after being perfectly fine the day before.

Byleth went to her room again, that time determined to see her no matter what. He knocked, and again, he had to wait what he thought was an unreasonable amount of time for a response. Frustrated that he was falling into the same pattern, he knocked again...

It was just his luck that Hilda answered.

“Who is it,” she sang, again keeping her voice low.

Byleth took a deep breath, trying to conjure a stern voice. “Hilda, it’s the professor. Could you please open the door?”

A small, almost irritated noise came from the other side of the door. “Is...everything alright?”

“I’d like to speak to Annette.”

“Huh? Well, um...could you come back later, Professor? She’s still not feeling well.”

“Is that so? She was looking rather healthy when I saw her yesterday.”

“Yes, well...I hate to get so personal, Professor, but it’s a lady problem, if you know what I mean.”

Byleth paused. He had hardly known about that kind of thing before coming to Garreg Mach, admittedly, only rooming with his father up until then. He’d heard plenty of complaints from the women around the monastery, though, and he wasn’t about to call Hilda out for lying about something he didn’t understand...

He huffed. Even if Hilda was lying, that would certainly be the last time she got away with it. He’d be back if Annette didn’t come to class within the next week, for sure. “Alright, Hilda. Tell her I said feel better...”

“Thanks, Professor!”

Again, Byleth left defeated. Next week for sure, he told himself.

* * *

Annette showed up a little more consistently throughout the week. Byleth couldn’t bring himself to ask her about her absences, still unsure of how to approach the situation as a whole. But the problem festered, and the following week, Annette missed a war council meeting.

Tracking Annette down right after classes and meetings wasn’t working, he realized. Confronting her during her free time seemed to be the best bet. With that in mind, Byleth did a few walks of the monastery right before suppertime. To his satisfaction, he caught Annette, sitting at a table in the dining hall by herself.

She looked shocked as he approached, and almost a little afraid—that told him all that he needed to know. She was definitely skipping on purpose, and with little reason. “Annette,” he said, sitting down across from her. He was nothing if not straightforward, and he found it best to address his students without beating around the bush. “Where have you been during our meetings? Hilda has been telling me you were sick, but I doubt it would have gone on this long.”

With Annette, though, being direct might have been a bad idea. She stuttered for a bit, searching for a response—Byleth was used to seeing her flustered, but this was a whole new level. Finally, Annette collected herself. “I  _ swear _ I was sick the first few days.”

“Even so, that doesn’t account for all of the other days...”

“I know, I know...it’s just...I swear it’s all Hilda’s—no, that’s not true, it’s not  _ all _ her fault...” Byleth sighed. Of course Hilda had something to do with it. “I was sick, so she said she’d watch over me for a bit. We ended up taking a little nap, like we used to do when we were students! It was really relaxing, and I felt a lot better...but I still was feeling a little under the weather next time we had class, so Hilda suggested I take a nap, since I could always get my notes from someone else, and—it just kinda never stopped.”

Again and again, Annette told the same story. Byleth was rather stumped by how Annette had fallen prey to something as innocent as a  _ nap, _ but Annette was sometimes easily influenced, and Hilda was persuasive. Altogether, it made for a nasty mix.

“I get what you’re saying, Annette, but you can’t skip out on meetings and lectures,” Byleth said. Annette seemed upset at being scolded, eyes downcast. It almost deterred Byleth from finishing, but he continued on to say, “If you want to take your naps, then you can do it on your rest days, alright? No matter what Hilda or anyone else thinks, there are a few things more important than sleeping all day...”

“O-okay...I get it...I’m sorry, Professor.”

Byleth was honestly relieved that he was done scolding her. Annette really knew how to tug at his heartstrings, even if it wasn’t completely on purpose. “It’s alright, Annette. Just take my advice, please.”

“I will! But...” Annette paused, glancing around their table nervously. “A-ah, well, this might be weird, but...if you don’t have anything to do on one of your rest days, you could always come nap with me and Hilda! It’s actually really fun to nap someone else. I sleep a lot better like that.”

Was that a blush Byleth felt on his cheeks? He didn’t know he was even capable of such a thing, but it felt like there were fires burning on either side of his face. “Pardon me. You mean...nap in the same bed? With you two?”

“Yeah! It’s really cozy. Sometimes I sing little songs to get Hilda to fall asleep, or she’ll braid my hair...I never have trouble falling asleep,” Annette chirped, sounding excited. When she saw Byleth’s expression of disbelief, she backtracked, though, averting her eyes again. “It’s probably weird, since you’re our professor, I guess. Maybe I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, it’s—” Byleth stopped short, mouth still open. Annette looked hopeful for his response, head tilted. Again, Byleth was faced with the consequences of his own inexperience. It wasn’t normal for a teacher to take  _ naps _ with their students, was it? But Annette had asked, and he already felt guilty for scolding her... “It’s fine, Annette. I might take you up on that.”

Even his non-committal answer made her smile warmly. “Really? Alright! We always nap in my room, so just come by around noon or so!”

She was already talking like he’d promised to come. He ended up getting charmed into eating dinner with her, too, but throughout the whole thing, he was thinking about how he’d survive getting into a bed with two of his students...

* * *

Their rest day came. Byleth was up early, so he had some time to consider what he was going to do later that afternoon, and Annette’s offer kept coming back to his mind. To make matters worse, Hilda caught a glimpse of him after breakfast, and offered him a grin that let him know Annette had told her what they’d discussed previously.

Social situations like that were always hard to navigate, so Byleth decided to face it how he faced everything else: head-on. A little afternoon, he was knocking on Annette’s door...

And for the first time, Hilda actually opened it.

She didn’t even pretend to be surprised. “Professor! We’re glad you made it. We were just about to settle in without you!”

“Ah...thank you for waiting,” Byleth said, stepping into Annette’s room. He felt out of place, even trapped once Hilda had closed the door behind him. Annette was sitting on her bed, hands folded neatly in her lap. They both seemed pretty pleased to have him there, but he was feeling a little hesitant about the whole thing, and it was hard to reciprocate. More than anything, he just wanted to get it over with. “I suppose we should, er, lay down?”

“That’s the ticket,” Hilda said. Byleth stepped towards the bed, but she held a hand up, and they gave one another a confused stare. “Woah. You don’t plan on getting in here like  _ that, _ though, do you?”

Byleth still didn’t know what the issue was. He had been behind on a lot of social norms, he’d realized since coming to Garreg Mach, but what could Hilda have possibly wanted from him? Should he have bathed before coming...? “Like what?”

“That’s a lot of stuff to wear while getting in a bed, Professor,” Annette pointed out. “Especially all three of us. We’ve gotta make room.”

Ah, right. He still had on his jacket, his belt, the small pieces of armor he wore...Annette and Hilda had nothing of the sort on their person. Embarrassed that he hadn’t realized it before, Byleth started to undress, until he was only in his pants and a collared shirt. Annette gave Hilda a glance that didn’t escape Byleth’s watchful eye, and Hilda nodded in approval. “You don’t mind if we dress down a little more, too, do you, Professor? It’s what we typically do, so...”

Byleth was starting to get the strange feeling that he was being pranked. How could they possibly dress down any further? Annette had removed her shawl, Hilda had taken off her gloves and jewelry, and they were both left in their plain little dresses.

“Y-you have to wear _something,_ " Byleth reminded them.

“We will! We just usually wear only our underclothes,” Annette said. She seemed genuinely embarrassed at admitting it, but Hilda nodded as if it were normal. No wonder Hilda didn’t want to open the door when Byleth interrupted them—she had hardly been wearing anything. “If it makes you feel any better, Professor, you could just sleep in your underthings, too. That made me feel better, the first time I took a nap with Hilda...”

“Trust me, it feels a lot less naked when everyone’s a little naked,” Hilda insisted. “How about it, Professor?”

Byleth had to at least  _ try _ to stand his ground. Something was definitely wrong, right? He would certainly get in trouble if someone found out that he was getting into bed half-naked with two of his past students. “Won’t it be strange, since I used to be your professor, and all?”

“I don’t think so,” Hilda said. “How about you, Annette?”

Annette didn’t seem completely steel-faced at the idea, going a bit red in the cheeks, but she said, “It should be fine.”

Byleth sighed. It was pretty obvious that Hilda was running the show, but Annette wasn’t protesting at all. He felt compelled to follow along, then, and begrudgingly continued to undress. He hadn’t worn an undershirt that day, so he had no choice but to go shirtless, left only in his boxers. Luckily, Hilda and Annette didn’t force him to feel so naked by himself for long, but he only felt stranger once they began to undress. He pointed his eyes to a random corner of the room, trying not to watch the clothing hit the floor out of the corner of his eye.

He still didn’t turn around, even after it sounded like they were finished. He instead waited until Annette said, almost too sweetly, “You can come get in the bed, Professor!”

It was impossible to do that without catching a glimpse of them. Byleth finally faced the two girls in front of him, and saw that they were already sitting in the bed, with a rather convenient space left between the two of them. At the very least, the remodeled monastery had slightly bigger beds than the ones in the dorms, so he didn’t have to worry about being stacked on top of them.

But as he climbed over Annette—the smaller of the two, he thought—he realized that even the newer, wider beds couldn’t properly accommodate three people. He was sandwiched between them, unable to lay without touching one of them. It was even more startling when they were skin-to-skin, and...

They were both so  _ soft. _

Byleth laid there stiffly for a moment, until Hilda rested a hand on his arm. Even that was enough to make him jump, being plagued by a feeling that was all-too familiar. “Are you alright, Professor?”

“Ah, I’m fine, just...well, if we’re going to nap, we ought to get on with it. We don’t want to wake up too late and end up wasting the day,” Byleth said. He was trying to find a way to rush the situation, to get in and out of there as quickly as possible, and falling asleep was the best way to pass the time. How he’d fall asleep, he wasn’t sure...

Annette made a sound, a disgruntled little “hm”, which made Byleth begin to turn to her, but he froze when he felt a hand on the front of his underwear. He glanced down, and realized that—against his will, of course—he was hard. After that, though, he immediately noticed the pink paint on the nails of the hand that was groping him, and recognized the dainty fingers as belonging to Hilda.

“It’s gonna be a little hard to sleep if this is poking us, right?”

Byleth was torn. He’d had to become a little more restrained when he started working at the monastery, forced to be more professional when around his students, compared to being in the company of mercenaries. But with Hilda’s hand on his erection, and Annette feeling so warm and tempting on the other side of him, he wasn’t sure which side of himself to comply with.

His body had decided for him. Annette peered over him, and he could almost feel her eyes on his member. Why did that make him throb...? “W-wow. It really is just like you said, Hilda...”

Byleth couldn’t even be bothered by the fact that they—or Hilda, rather—had seemingly planned to ambush him. He was instead putting every speck of energy in his body into trying not to finish on Hilda’s hand. He’d had no time to prepare for her touch, and his whole body was thrumming at the foreign sensation.

“I was pretty sure the professor had a thing for you, Annie. Since he’s always coming to check in on you, and all,” Hilda sang. 

All the while, her hand was beginning to move on Byleth’s shaft, feeling out the shape of his cock through his boxers. “That’s not true,” Byleth said, frantically turning to Annette to gauge her reaction. She actually seemed disappointed at his refusal. Did he “have a thing” for her...? If 

Hilda called whatever he was feeling “having a thing”, he might have had a thing for both of them. “D-don’t say it like I...treat you unfairly, Hilda.”

“Oh? You don’t wanna treat me unfairly, huh?” That wasn’t exactly what he had said, but he was in no position to argue. “I think that a kiss would be a nice place to start.”

As if to prove Hilda’s point, Byleth turned to Annette for approval, and they both giggled. Annette said, “It’s alright, Professor.”

Hilda turned Byleth back to her with a hand on his cheek, then kissed him full on the lips. It certainly wasn’t Byleth’s first kiss, but the feeling was still so unfamiliar, especially when coupled with the disbelief that Annette and Hilda were coming onto him. A second hand replaced the first, smaller and daintier—as Byleth was being kissed by Hilda, he was being stroked by Annette, and he couldn’t help moaning into Hilda’s lips.

She pulled back, and he mumbled, “My apologies.”

“Nothing to say sorry for. That wasn’t half-bad,” Hilda teased. “How about Annette, next?”

Annette was more proactive than Byleth had expected her to be. She was still a little timid, but she was definitely leading, pressing her tongue deeper into his mouth until he was fully tasting her. It was still her hand that was on his cock, and her strokes didn’t slow even as she sucked on his bottom lip. Hilda was mostly dormant next to them for a few moments, her hand on Byleth’s upper thigh, but she must have grown bored of being left out of the action; Byleth felt his briefs being tugged at, pulled down his legs, and then Annette was stroking him skin-on-skin.

He had to pull away from her to moan that time, as her touch was becoming unbearably good. Annette frowned a little bit, but kept stroking him. “Is that alright, Professor?”

“Yes, it’s—it’s perfect, Annette, thank you,” he said, hardly choking the words out.

“I think he’s pretty warmed up, though, Annette.” Hilda cupped his balls, her hand brushing against Annette’s, and...yeah, he was pretty warmed up, although “warm” might have been an understatement. “What do you want to do next, Professor? It’s a shame you can only fuck one of us at once...but you can pick who goes first.”

_ First? _ Did they expect him to do both of them in such a short period of time? He wasn’t sure he was capable of that, but between Annette’s pleading eyes and Hilda’s cunning smile, he was sure he’d find a way. Still, he had to pick who went first. Hilda’s earlier assertion that he was playing favorites with Annette might have been true, as he felt his dick grow even harder at the thought of being inside of her, but he was even more set on proving Hilda wrong.

It was rather difficult to bring himself to repeat what Hilda had said, so instead, he tentatively responded, “You first, then, Hilda...” She definitely looked surprised. He felt a little smug about proving her wrong, but his mind immediately went elsewhere. “So, then, what will Annette be doing?”

Hilda’s face straightened out, then switched to laughter. “Aw, don’t worry about her. I’ll keep her occupied, so you can just bend me over and get to work, alright, Professor?”

For someone who was so ladylike, she sure had a forward way of speaking. Annette was blushing at her, too, but she laid on her back, and...it was a little convenient that she knew exactly what to do, wasn’t it?

Ignoring the implications of that, Byleth pieced together what Hilda wanted him to do, as she got on all fours in front of Annette. As Annette’s panties were taken off by Hilda, Hilda’s panties were taken off by Byleth. Byleth was a bit concerned, wondering if he should have prepared Hilda a bit more, but one glance between her legs told him that she was more than ready; she was liable to drip onto the sheets if he didn’t get inside of her soon.

“It’s probably better this way,” Hilda said, shaking her hips a bit. “Annette’s pretty little moans would be all muffled if she was eating me out, but now you get to hear her at full volume. She’s a really good singer, y’know.”

“Don’t say it like that, Hilda...!” Annette was pointedly not meeting Byleth’s gaze, but her eyes fell shut when Hilda’s mouth met her cunt, making her clap her hand over her mouth. Byleth couldn’t see exactly what Hilda was doing to her, with her head in the way, but he could imagine: her lips wrapped around Annette’s clit, or her tongue tracing the ring of Annette’s hole...

Byleth was so caught up in watching Annette’s face and Hilda’s bobbing head that he had neglected his own task, but another hip wiggle from Hilda reminded him of what he was supposed to be doing. Shaking just a bit from anticipation, Byleth managed to bring the leaking head of his cock to Hilda’s entrance, and push in. There was a chain reaction as Hilda groaned into Annette, causing Annette to hook a leg around Hilda’s head and shoulder, pulling her closer to feel the vibrations again.

Byleth had to pause once he was all of the way inside, regain control of himself, before pulling back and pressing inside of Hilda again. It was almost a little overwhelming, to look at Annette’s pleasured face and Hilda’s plush ass, while having his cock enveloped by her walls. He closed his eyes, taking in the sensation. He could focus more intently on the sounds, then, too, listening to the kissing sounds coming from between Annette’s legs and the soft slaps from between Hilda’s. Above all, he heard Annette’s shrill cries, singing beautifully just as Hilda had said she would.

Those sounds, sounding even more intense once his eyes were closed, spurred him on. He had a feeling that Hilda could take it a little rougher, and so he tested her out, thrusting harder into her. She tightened around him, but it didn’t restrict his movement at all; in fact, it made the feeling even more pleasurable. He decided that she must have liked it, and so he kept fucking her just like that. Her own whimpers couldn’t compete with Annette’s loud praises, but he was happy enough just to hear it.

Byleth glanced up at Annette, and saw that she had tugged her sky-blue bra down her chest when he wasn’t looking, playing with her own nipples. Watching her do so reminded him of Hilda’s own breasts. He would never admit to staring, or even glancing at them, but he couldn’t help but notice their sheer size, especially when compared to Annette’s. He unhooked Hilda’s lacy black bra, and she moved her arms to let him take it off of her shoulders, her mouth on Annette all the while.

Hunched over her, Byleth took Hilda’s heaving breasts in his hands, hardly taking the time to feel their weight before pinching her nipples. They were honey-brown and erect between his fingers, another sign of her arousal. She seemed to be adamant about Annette having a crush on Byleth, and vice versa, but she had neglected to mention how turned on she got just from touching Byleth.

_ I can’t really count on Hilda to be the most honest, though. _

“You look so...so different like this, Professor,” Annette said. There was a hint of a smile on her face until Hilda wiped it off with what must have been a particularly skilled maneuver with her mouth. 

Hilda spared a glance backwards, giving poor Annette a break, then laughed breathlessly. She spoke evenly, even as Byleth fucked her with no relent. “He’s cute, isn’t he?”

Byleth probably should have been offended that one of his own students was referring to him as “cute”, but strangely, the compliment only made him squeeze Hilda a little bit tighter. Annette came to his defense, still, saying, “I think he’s more...handsome, maybe.”

No matter what word they used to describe him, Byleth felt weird being the only one to deserve praise. Between heavy breaths, he managed to say, “You’re both very beautiful, too.”

“Both of us? You really think so?” Annette’s tone indicated that she was rather pleased, while Hilda showed her approval by tonguing Annette harder. Annette  _ squealed, _ and the sound went right to Byleth’s dick. He picked up the pace, and Hilda still took all of him with gusto. Annette’s legs got harder to control, hooking themselves around Hilda and trembling. Byleth wondered what it’d be like to feel those legs around his waist, or perhaps his own and head and shoulders, squeezing him as he pleasured her...

The thought made him murmur her name, and she must have heard it, because she clamped her hand down over her mouth again, as if to keep herself from saying something. He was a tad disappointed; hearing her moan his name was a fantasy that was becoming more and more appealing to him.

Hilda suddenly reached back to grip his arm, and he stopped, halfway inside of her. Annette’s cries died down a bit when Hilda pulled away from her. “Sit up a bit, Annie. I wanna get to your face.”

“O-okay,” Annette said, still unsteady as a result of Hilda’s talented tongue. She sat up, and Hilda lifted herself up too, just enough to be able to kiss Annette. Byleth grew hot at the idea of Annette tasting herself on Hilda, and once he realized that Hilda was settled, he gripped her hips to keep her in place and began fucking her again.

Annette was even louder from right there, trying to whine what sounded like a plea into Hilda’s lips mere inches away from Byleth’s face. Hilda was fingering her, unable to keep her mouth down there, but Annette was reacting just the same. Byleth was so entranced by watching the two of them, tongues sliding against one another, that it took him a moment to register what was happening when Annette went to kiss him next.

Again, she took the lead, but that time there wasn’t a hint of bashfulness to be found. She tasted like her own slick, and very faintly, cherry lip gloss. Byleth enjoyed it when she went back and forth like that, letting Hilda lick at her lips and dance with her tongue before kissing Byleth again. She did that a few times, getting more out of breath each time she came back, until she slumped forward, biting into Hilda’s shoulder to muffle herself.

Byleth didn’t realize at first that Annette was climaxing; not until he realized that she was moaning both his and Hilda’s names in tandem, and that Hilda’s arm had slowed its movement between her legs. 

“Good girl,” Hilda purred, and Byleth could finally hear the results of his efforts loud and clear in Hilda’s voice: she was clearly turned on, barely able to hold herself back from stuttering as she coaxed Annette through her climax. “Felt good, didn’t it?” Annette nodded, looking up at Byleth and giving him another kiss on the lips. He couldn’t help slowing down when he was kissing Annette so gently, but Hilda pushed back on him, and he began fucking her frantically again. “Lay back and watch me and the Professor, won’t you, Annie?”

“You both look so _good,_ "  Annette praised, laying on her back. She had one loose hand draped across her breast, and the other was on her thigh. Hilda had told her to watch, and she did as she was told, her eyes raking over both Byleth and Hilda’s sweaty bodies. Byleth hadn’t realized how much he liked being stared down during sex, even looking Annette square in the eye a few times as he got closer and closer to emptying himself inside of Hilda.

Hilda bent herself over again, one hand on the mattress and the other between her legs. It was a miracle that she could find her clit in the wet mess around her folds, especially when every thrust from Byleth was making her whole body shake. But she was touching herself furiously as Byleth fucked her, and by that point, it was only a matter of who came first.

In the end, Byleth couldn’t tell. He was too focused on Annette’s needy gaze, and Hilda’s cunt gripping him like a vice, and the throbbing in his head and his chest and his balls—it was a miracle that he managed to pull himself out of her before he finished, stroking himself with a clumsy hand until he finished on the round, pink surface of her ass. Hilda pushed back against him as she squirmed through her orgasm. Unlike Annette, she only had Byleth’s name on her lips. Annette didn’t seem bothered at all, still watching them both with glee.

When Hilda moved again, still wobbly from her climax, she scooted into Annette’s arms, kissing her sloppily. Byleth’s hand was still on his dick, a bit idle, until Hilda took it from him and licked the seed off of his stickied fingers. She looked at him as she did it, and he looked at her, so he couldn’t see the expression on Annette’s face, but the guttural moan she let out was enough to gauge her reaction.

“That was quite a lot, Professor,” Hilda said. Was she teasing him, or praising him...? “I hope you’ve got some left for Annette.”

Annette looked at him expectantly.

He swallowed. Oh, they  _ did _ want him to go again...it wasn’t looking too difficult, though, with Annette’s adorably needy face and Hilda’s coaxing words. “I just need a minute,” he said, sheepish.

“No worries, Professor! We’ve got all day,” Annette said, chipper. “If you want, I can...help you get ready, though.” Just those words alone, coming from the normally innocent Annette, made his abdomen heat up with interest. 

_ So much for a nap... _

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)


End file.
